deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Island Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums. Archive 1 can be found here.'' ::: New poll time Time for a new poll so here are a few ideas. (Add your own) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *What character are you most looking forward to? : I changed the poll just now... I assumed you only meant player characters. Romcombo 06:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Rocombo, please never update the poll without taking the previous one's info. Now, the other poll was a waste, because we can't get or show people the results at all. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 10:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I acutually may have the info.. lol 90 people voted, order from least to greatest was weather, weapons can be upgraded, special zombies, cars, rpg-tree, large map, and last but not least 4 player co-op. Romcombo 10:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::Wow, thank goodness! Thanks for doing that! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 10:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::No problem... I was busy and forgot to post it... Good thing I have a good enough memory to remeber how many people voted lol... Romcombo 10:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: New Gameplay Videos There are some new gameplay videos from E3. They can be found here. I'm sorry if they have already been posted, but I could not find them. Romcombo 07:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :They can be found in peoples blogs, although I don't think they are the same videos. I'll never know as I can't watch them yet, Stupid Adobe... -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I noticed something today... In the new trailer here all of the current known heroes can be found... It is possible that Purna is in it too.. Romcombo 06:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured Video Broken? It was showing for me this morning but now it just shows a gray rectangle in the center with missing plug in inside it. Romcombo 04:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : UPDATE: Nevermind it is showing again. Romcombo 04:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Links Section Can we add a links section under the recent activity that will have in it links to the Dead Island Offical Website and Youtube channel? Romcombo 00:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's a good idea sure, why not, as long as it's official I see no harm. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 00:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, the general code for the box is in there now... feel free to edit it to make it look better. Romcombo 00:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, why I am thinking about it, the popular pages dropdown at the top has broken links in it. Romcombo 01:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :: New Poll It's almost time for a new poll. Post any ideas you have for it here. I'll post the first one :) Romcombo 06:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Place you are most looking forward to exploring *Weapon you're looking foward to using most? Putting it between Electric Machete, Ripper, Nailed Weapon, Sonic Pulse Grenade, and Fire Arms perhaps?The hambugl3r 07:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC)